Forgotten Past
by Jahlila VixenElf
Summary: An elf child is rescued by Gandalf and grows up to become an archer. She does, however, fall in love with Haldir, but will her forgotten past prevent her from truly loving him? Sort of a mary-sue, but not too crazy! Thanx you all!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Haldir, Orophin, Rumil or any of Tolkien's other creations. Flame if you want. Rated G. A Child's Fortune  
  
The sound of horse's hooves rang through the canyon as the mother elf ran, clutching her child. She had to escape and get her daughter to safety; her instincts drove her to. The fjord was just ahead and she knew she could buy some time from her pursuers. The water was cold and the rocks were slippery, but she managed to get half way across. "Hullo!" shouted a familiar voice; it was Gandalf. The mother elf gave a small cry before slipping on the river bottom. The wizard helped the elf up and gazed at her. "Nariel! What is it?" asked Gandalf, fearful. A roaring whinny sounded through the trees and the she-elf looked back. "He is coming for her," she said. "He will kill her if he finds her. Please, old friend, take my child and hide her from him." Gandalf looked at the bundle Nariel had pushed into his arms. A few blond locks of hair stuck out from the blankets and two stunning green eyes gazed back at him. The wizard glanced at the helpless mother with sorrow-filled eyes. "What is her name?" he asked. "Alklomwen," was the reply he received. "Now go! Quickly and keep her safe until her father calls for her." The old wizard nodded and ran off into the forest where his horse and cart were waiting. But before he was out of earshot, he heard the strangled cry of a dying she-elf and the shouts of men.  
  
His horse's head popped up, munching on a mouthful of grass. Gandalf's cloak lay in the back of his cart and he wrapped the baby in it. The rumble of hooves grew louder and he hid the child among his possessions. He snapped the reins and they were off, but not before being stopped by three dark elves on horseback. One of them, the leader, moved forwards and spoke, "What do you bear in your cart, old wizard?" Gandalf remained calm and replied, "Some rockets, a few books and my own possessions, my good elf. Nothing more and nothing less." The elf eyed the wizard suspiciously. "You haven't seen anyone with a child, have you? An elf child?" Gandalf shook his head. The elf snorted and spoke rapidly in Moriquenda to his two companions. Then, he turned back to the wizard. "If you do, tell anyone, who bears this mark," he said, indicating a silver eagle on his banner he carried. And with that, the three elves galloped off into the trees. The wizard waited until they were out of sight and pulled the elf-child from his cloak. She was sleeping quietly and seemed quite calm. "Let us go, little one," said the wizard, cradling the child in one arm. "We have a long road 'til we reach Rivendell."  
  
*There you go! That's my first chapter. Haldir will be in the next chapter! Any ways, R&R for me please! Thanx a bunch! 


	2. Child to Lady

* Here's Chapter 2!*  
  
Child to Lady  
  
Alklomwen sat hight in the branches of an old tree, looking out over the wonders  
of Imladris. A small breeze was blowing and stray strands of golden hair tickled her nose.  
It had been nearly one thousand years since her rescue and she had grown up nicely. She was   
indeed beautiful, but was also different from other elves. Young males would often try to talk  
to her, but always ended up stalking away in anger. The young lady had a temper and she strongly  
disliked most males. She had a certain aura that made many uneasy and frightened. The only people  
she trusted were Elrond, Mirthrandir, Elrohir, Elladan and Arwen. She had been brought up around   
the two young princes and had taken to them and their boyish antiques. Arwen had taught her most   
of her femanine traits. Alklomwen was considered by many a princess of Imladris and to   
have an incredable amount of skill with a bow or sword. She was a superb fighter and made many   
elves jealous, but she wasn't the best. There were many other archers who waited for new   
challengers and Alklomwen was looking forward to the day when she would be ready to face them.  
  
An elf approached the tree where the day-dreaming maiden was perched. He smiled to himself   
and sighed. Of all the elf maidens he'd met, Alklomwen was Elrohir's favorite. She was like a   
sister to him. It didn't matter that their eyes and hair were differnt colors or that she came   
from a different race of elves. It had all started the day Mirthrandir had brought her to   
Imladris. Whe he first saw her, he accepted her as his little sister. How could he not forget   
all those loving moments with her: The first time she rode a horse, the first word she said, and   
her first dress. She had called his father her own. Now, she had grown up and was mostly the   
center of attention in their family.  
  
"What do you see, Lothamin?" called the elf prince. Alklomwen glanced down at him and   
smiled.   
"Nothing but clear skys and leagues of trees." Elrohir smiled and stepped closer to the  
roots of the tree.  
"You may see nothing, but I see something more fair than any work of art."  
"Come now, Elrohir. You lie! I am but a simple lady," replied Alklomwen, laughing softly  
to herself. Elrohir raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
"I have nothing to lie about! I tell you the truth. Remember, Lothamin, I love you like I  
love the moon and stars"  
Alklomwen threw her head back and laughed.  
"So...you say I fascinate you, brother?"  
The comment nearly knocked Elrohir off his feet with laughter. He beckoned for the elf  
maiden to come down and she did. They walked slowly, talking about anything at all. The two elves   
reached Alklomwen's room and stopped. Elrohir's hand caressed Alklomwen's face gently and he   
smiled.  
"Now, clean yourself up. We are expecting companies of archers from Lothlorien and   
Mirkwood. You wouldnot want to make a bad impression on them, would you?" Alklomwen shook her   
head and didn't say a word as she entered her room and went to take a bath.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Haldir led his party of elves towards Imladris. His two brothers, Rumil and Orophin, and  
a few others were going to inspect the progress Lord Elrond had made in his archery courses and  
to stay as helpers. Haldir had jumped at the chance to visit Imladris and couldn't wait to get  
there. Now, he was growing tired and his horse needed a rest as well. They all needed rest. Up  
ahead, the dim lights of the elven city glowed light stars in the distance. Haldir urged his  
horse to go faster. Soon, they would all have hot food and warm beds.  
  
It didn't take long before they were greeted by Lord Elrond. Their horses were taken   
away to be groomed and fed and they were shown inside. Haldir and the others were shown the rooms  
that would serve as theirs. After cleaning up and changing into some finer clothes, Haldir and  
his company entered the Great Hall, were they found the Mirkwood company already waiting. At the  
lead was Legolas, King Thranduil's son. Haldir had know the prince since they were but children.  
The were good friends, but had a great rivalry when it came to archery. Legolas noticed Haldir  
and nodded in acknowledgment. Haldir nodded back and glanced at his surroundings. The room was  
full of people and soft Elven music was playing. A small group of elven maidens brooded over in  
a corner, watching the archers with particular interest. Haldir went to approach them, but was   
stopped when he heard the music stop and Lord Elrond stood up to speak.  
  
"Welcome, my friends and kindred, to Rivendell," he said, receiving applause and then   
silence. Elrond continued, "I presume everyone knows why we have the honor of housing such   
wonderful archers? They will remain here for a time to help improve our progress in defense."  
Another round of applause andthen silence again. Elrond smiled, "Then, please enjoy yourselves  
and let the festivities continue."  
As Lord Elrond moved away, something caught Haldir's eye; a radiant, young elf maiden  
was decending from the stairs, wearing a crimson-red dress. When she stepped into the light, he  
got a better look at her. Long golden hair tumbled over her shoulders, flowing like the current  
of a river. Pale skin set off by her green eyes. The dress she wore was velvet and it hugged her  
curves tightly. He was transfixed on her and didn't even hear Legolas approach him.  
"Haldir? Are you listening to me?" Haldir jumped and turned to the prince.  
"Sorry, Legolas. I was....thinking," he said uneasily. Legolas glanced over Haldir's  
shoulder at the elf maiden and smiled.  
"You were watching Lady Alklomwen?" asked asked Legolas, cocking an eyebrow. Haldir   
blushed slightly and turned around to look at the maiden again. He was surprised to find himself  
looking into Alklomwen's eyes. They stared at one another for a second before Alklomwen turned  
away, showing no sign of emothion. Legolas chuckled and turned to leave.  
"Be careful, Haldir. The Lady is unforgiving and untrusting." Haldir became lost in  
thought and didn't look for the elf maiden for the rest of the night.  
  
*'Lothamin' means 'My flower' in Elvish.  
*Now I can write longer chapters for y'all! R&R Pleaz and let me know how Haldir should approach  
Alklomwen. In a garden? Horseback riding? Or something else? Should he be cautious? What do you   
think? Let me know! Thanx! 


	3. Haldir's Courtship Begins

I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long to get this Chapter up! Busy Christmas and trying to  
decide how Haldir should approach her. After careful consideration, I've decided.........  
.....to use them all! Legolas will play a small role in getting them together and Alklomwen  
WILL eventually go to Haldir herself. Okay! Enough delay! Here you go!  
  
Haldir's Courtship Begins  
  
Early the next morning, Haldir awoke to the sound of horses and shouts. He yawned  
sleepily and curled up, tucking his knees to his chin. He knew he had to get up, but never  
had he felt so comfortable before. The rising sun washed the walls of his room, making them   
pale red and yellow. He creaked an eye open and shut it again to escape the sun's wrath.   
Cursing the morning, he slipped out of bed and dragged himself to the mirror. The moment he  
saw his reflexion, the elf pouted and proceeded to attend to his rather unflattering bedhead.  
He stripped down and stretch, unaware that the curtain that usually covered the balcony was  
pulled wide open and a small group of young elf maidens were now giggling and pointing at  
him. He growled and stalked off to the washroom.   
Inside, the air was perfumed thickly and a hot bath was already prepared for him. He  
slipped in, hissing as the water engulfed his completely. Pretty little pink flowers floated  
around he tucked one behind his ear for looks. He bathed quickly and got dressed for the day  
ahead of him. Today, he would speak to Lady Alklomwen and begin his courtship. He smiled to   
himself and decended to the hall for breakfast.  
When he enter, he spotted his brothers and the rest of his company enjoying their  
meal and walked briskly towards them. Suddenly, he realized Lady Alklomwen walking in his   
direction and looking at him, but with no sign of emotion. As they passed one another, their   
eyes met and everything seemed to slow down. Haldir was lost in the depts of her eyes and  
could feel himself sinking in a sea of green. So soft and so cold all at once. Was it  
possible? As fast as it had come, it was over and Alklomwen was ten feet behind him. Haldir  
shook his head and went to sit with his kin. No one said a word as they ate.  
While walking through the courtyard, Haldir glanced around, admirring the beauty of  
Imladris. Trees of every kind shaded patches of tall grass, creating glades. A small river  
ran through the center of the magnifacent city, the main water supply for the elves. As he  
came back to reality, Haldir's ears caught the voice of his brother calling him and took off  
in the direction of the archery courses.  
Approaching the gate to the rather large area, Haldir saw a few archers already at  
work, practicing. Then he noticed the elf on the far right, dressed in dark green and   
loosening her mallon bow for her shots. It was Alklomwen. Haldir took a deep breath and   
walked towards her. She didn't look up as she prepared to fire her first arrow.   
"My lady, you have skill with a bow?" asked Haldir. Alklomwen looked up from her   
work and replied,  
"Do you see any problem with a lady working with a bow?" Haldir shook his head and  
continued politely.  
"On the contrary, my lady. I would love to see a lady work a bow." Alklomwen's words  
were like ice.  
"Why? So you may entertain yourself while she fails?" Her eyes flash dangerously and  
Haldir grew suprized.  
"No, my lady. What rubbish is this? I do not think of such things. I am glad to see   
a lady participating in a male-dominated skill. It is a new challenge." The look in her eyes  
didn't change.  
"My lord, what is your name?" Haldir nearly jumped for joy.  
"Please, my lady, do not address me as 'lord' for I am only Haldir, captain of the  
company from Lothlorien." Alklomwen narrowed her eyes slightly.  
"Then you may address me as Alklomwen." Haldir nodded and smiled. A dreamy look came  
over Alklomwen's face and Haldir swore she was falling for him. Then she spoke,  
"You may also know that this lady does not wish to have her time wasted by annoying  
suiters like you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have archery practice to attend to." Haldir   
grew confused, but Alklomwen was off to another target before he could speak. This was not   
going as he had planned. Reluctantly, Haldir followed his company around the course,   
inspecting the equipement.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Haldir found himself sitting in the garden, thinking about his words and kicking   
himself mentally for not being more romantic. Someone called his name and the elf looked up   
to see Legolas striding towards him. The prince was smiling and he quickly sat down.  
"Haldir, I just heard of your conversation with Lady Alklomwen. Everyone is..."  
"I will never speak to her again!" growled Haldir angrily. Legolas looked at him in   
confusion and asked,  
"What did you say?" Haldir looked at him and sighed.  
"I said it was nice to see a lady working a bow and that it was going to be a   
challenge for most of the males." Legolas nodded and spoke.  
"Well, you are in luck! The archery course has been closed and Alklomwen is going for  
a ride. It would be a good chance to talk to her alone." Haldir looked up and was suddenly   
dancing around.  
"Thank the Valar!!!"   
Legolas looked at him strangely and stood up to leave. Haldir stopped and smikled at   
Legolas.   
"I will go get my horse and find her." Legolas stopped him and said,  
"Do not make it seem that you are looking for her. If she should ask, tell her you  
needed to get out and get some air. If she thinks you are following her, you will never  
charm her. I warn you; she can be very vicious." Haldir nodded and smiled.  
"Thank you." Legolas smiled and said,  
"Good luck!"  
Haldir sprinted towards the stables and smiled to himself. This was going to a long  
shot, but it was worth it.  
  
*I know I cut it short, but I had to. A little bit of humor for y'all. I will have more action  
next chapter between Haldir and Alklomwen. Anyway, R&R and thanx to you all! 


	4. The Charming Haldir

*Alright.......here you go!  
  
The Charming Haldir   
  
Haldir urged his stallion into a collected canter and moved off through the trees.   
Celion was sure full of energy after the long ride last night. His steps were light and he  
had pranced about when Haldir had groomed him out. Now, he behaved for his rider and followed   
the orders given to him. Haldir settled into the rocking motion of his steed and kept an eye   
out for Alklomwen. The woods around Imladris were quiet, except for the chirp of an   
occational bird. It would be all too easy to spot an Elvish horse among the trees.   
Celion's ears pricked up and he grew excited. Haldir only knew of one thing that  
made his stallion act like this: a mare. He heard singing and slowed Celion to listen. There  
was no doubt that the voice belonged to Alklomwen, for it was sweeter that any he had ever  
had the pleasure of listening to. He dismounted and, peering through the branches of a young   
tree, beheld her. Alklomwen sat on a boulder in the middle of a small brook, wearing a   
lovely lavender dress and a halo of lilies rested on her brow. She seemed to glow with a new  
radiance and her voice was heavenly. Her cheeks were slightly rosey and soft curls of blonde   
hair framed her face. Haldir watched ever movement of her body as she swayed to her song.   
How badly he wanted to hold her, kiss her, love and cherish her. Every muscle in his body  
acked with his held in desire. Haldir knew it was wrong to think of a lady in such a way,   
but he could help it.  
He noticed her horse nearby; it was a mare, as he had guessed. She was petite and   
light, but well defined. The mare stood calmly, listening to her rider's voice. Haldir knew  
it was now or never. He mounted back up, took a deep breath and broke through the tree line.  
Alklomwen jumped at the sight of Haldir and narrowed her eyes. How had he found her   
out here? She stood up on a stone and stared at him. His face showed no sign of emotion what  
so ever.  
"How did you find me?" she asked suspiciasly. Haldir bowed and replied,  
"I am sorry, Alklomwen. I did not know you were here. I heard singing and was curious  
as to who it was." Alklomwen looked at Haldir carefully. Haldir smiled softly and said,  
"All I ask, my lady, is that you trust me. I mean no harm to you. I am a friend of   
Elrohir's." Alklomwen's eyes widened and she looked interested in a conversation.  
"How do you know my brother?" she asked. Haldir stared calmly at Alklomwen.  
"I've known your brother for years." Alklomwen studied the male in front of her. He  
was slightly taller than herself and had thick, blonde hair. His eyes were a steely gray   
with a hint of green and they sparkled in the dim light. He seemed to be of no threat, but  
she found it odd that he claimed that finding her was an accident. She knew there was no doubt   
that he was persuing her. She found him some what attractive and she was flattered that he   
fancied her over any other female. She smirked to herself and thought,  
'Should I lead him on to see how loyal he would be?' Eventually, her curiosity   
prevailed and she made her decision to lead on.  
"Would you mind if I sat next to you?" Haldir asked politly, " I am rather tied of   
riding." Alklomwen nodded and made room for him. As he settled himself next to her, Haldir's  
arm brushed her and a shiver was sent down her spine. Alklomwen jumped and gasped.   
"Pardon me, my lady," said Haldir swiftly. Alklomwen nodded and looked into his eyes.  
"Your name is Haldir?" she asked, wanting to make sure she had it right. He stared   
back and said,  
"Yes, my lady. It is."  
"Tell me about Lothlorien."  
"As you wish."  
Haldir told Alklomwen all about Lothlorien, while Alklomwen listened intensly to   
every detail. She caught herself leaning into him and she pulled back quickly. What was   
happening to her? She.....was falling for him. No, she barely knew him. There WAS something  
about him that seemed to seduce her. His arm brushed hers again and she shivered agained. She   
closed her eyes and sighed, Haldir stopped talking and looked at her. She seemed to be   
enjoying the sound of his voice or something else. She was so beautiful in her innocence. It  
interested him a lot.   
"M'lady?" Alklomwen snapped back to her senses and looked at Haldir. He was staring  
at her, head cocked to one side and a concerned look on his face. Those eyes; they were so   
comforting. Alklomwen looked away in suprize.   
'What is wrong with me?' she thought. She never had feeling like this for any male she   
met. She looked back at Haldir.  
"Do you not like me near you? Am I a threat?" he asked concerned. He didn't want to   
leave but if he was making her uncomfortable, he knew he would have to.   
"It's nothing," she said, trying to relax. Then she smiled.....her first true smile.  
She knew she was in love with this elf; there was no mistake.  
"It's just........I've never been seduced by someone before," Alklomwen said, not   
caring about what she said. Haldir raised both eye brows and smirked.  
"Then, would you like a kiss from your seducer?" he asked. It all came with instinct.  
Haldir leaned over towards Alklomwen, one hand caressing the back of her neck; the other rested  
on her cheek. Alklomwen closed her eyes and didn't even resist him. His breath was warm against   
her lips before his own met hers. The kiss was long, slow and beautiful. Alklomwen knew this  
was wrong, but she was enjoying herself. When Haldir and her broke for air, he moved down to  
her throat, tilting her head back. Suddenly, Alklomwen pulled away.  
"I am sorry, Haldir," she said swiftly, walking towards her horse. "I can not do this.  
It is wrong; we both know it." With that, Alklomwen mounted up and rode off. Haldir stood in  
the clearing on the grassy bank of the brook, looking dumbfounded. After the sound of the   
hoof beats faded, he walked slowly over to Celion and mounted up. He left the clearing,  
but not before vowing to never forget the place he received his first kiss.  
  
*Awe! Poor Haldir! At least he got a kiss. A mare is a female horse, for those who wish to   
know. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! New computer having problems. Anywho,  
R&R so I can get writing some more. Tell me what you want to happen. I love to here from you!  
Thanx! =) 


	5. Dance with Me

*Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy and, yes, Haldir will get a piece of the cookie! O.O  
  
Dance with Me  
  
Alklomwen pushed her horse to go faster, tears stinging her eyes.Why  
had she ran from him, when she knew it was love she felt? She couldn't and  
wouldn't deny it, but, somehow, it didn't feel right to love him. Wasn't it  
wrong to love someone like this? Whatever the circumstanses, her heart ached   
for his affection and there was no way around it.   
Once she was back in the courtyard, one of the stable hands took   
her horse for her and she ran to her room. Once inside, Alklomwen collapsed  
on the bed in tears.  
"Why can I not love him?" she asked herself. "Why can I not accept that   
I love him." The light padder of feet on the marble floor told her she   
wasn't alone. Elrohir stroked his sister's back softly and whispered in her  
ear. Then, he swept her up and sat her in his lap. Alklomwen sniffled and  
cuddled up to him, comforted by his gentleness.  
"What troubles you, Lothamin?" asked the elf prince. Alklomwen brushed   
a tear away from her cheek.  
"I am in love with Haldir of Lorien, but I can not accept it. It does not  
seem right to hold this kind of emotion for someone like him. Brother, what should  
I do?" Elrohir tilted her chin up so their eyes met. He saw confusion and  
angst mixed with fear and hurt in the green depts.  
"That," he said softly, " I cannot tell you. What does your heart tell you?"  
Alklomwen thought for a moment and said,  
"I love him." His gazed pierced her's.  
"Then follow what it says." Elrohir sat Alklomwen down on the bed  
and got up to leave. Before he did, though, he turned back and said,  
"Alklomwen, one more thing before I go. Please, do not call me brother.  
We are close, indeed, but a simple 'good friend' relationship is all we need."  
Alklomwen smiled through her tears and nodded, then, he was gone. She thought   
about his words and how she had made Haldir feel. Then, she knew what she   
was going to do. She would make it up to Haldir by telling him how she truely felt.   
She would have to look her best and dress in Lorien colors.   
She set to work, looking for a dress to wear that night and found   
a light blue and silver one. The skirt was made of satin and it flowed out, pooling  
on the floor. The sleeves came over her shoulders and a slit ran down to the wrist,   
where it fit tightly with a tie. Silver vines and leaves adorned the sash which tucked  
under and fit snuggly about her waist.   
'The dress was absolutely marvelous,' she thought, looking at herself in the mirror.  
She was sure Haldir would think her lovely. There was a knock on the door and  
Ainahwen, her maid, entered. The smiled softly to Alklomwen and motioned for her to sit  
at the vanity. She fixed Alklomwen's hair, plaiting many tiny braids into her hair   
and setting them off with jeweled clips. A small amount of powder was applied  
to her cheeks, a light blue rose tucked into her hair and Alklomwen was complete.  
She decended to the ballroom two hours later to find a large crowd of  
people, talking and laughing. Alklomwen made her way through the croud to where Elrohir  
stood. She touched his hand slightly and he turned and smiled. He looked her over   
once and said,  
"Alklomwen, you look dazzling!" She blushed slightly and looked him  
in the eye.  
"Have you seen Haldir?" Elrohir pointed out to the garden and Alklomwen  
headed off. Outside, the moon was already getting higher in the sky and it shown   
brilliantly. Alklomwen scanned the area amoung the many bushes and beheld   
Haldir's shilouette. He sat alone, holding a single red rose in his hand. He  
looked very upset and, for a moment, Alklomwen thought she saw the glistening  
of tear lines down his face. But they were gone as his head jerked up and  
his eyes fell on her. A mixture of awe, hurt and anger brooded in the depths  
of his silver eyes; then they became cold.  
"May I help you m'lady?" he asked, sternly. Alklomwen felt a great  
pain in her chest as his words echoed around them.  
"No, Haldir. We need to talk." He bowed his head and brought ot back  
up suddenly, looking off into the distance. Alkomwen sat next to him on  
the love seat and smiled at him. Haldir showed no sign of emotion and simpley  
tossed a lock of hair from his eyes.  
"I was wrong, Haldir. I DO love you and I need you........."  
"YOU need ME!?!" Haldir said raising his voice and standing, glaring   
at the she-elf in front of him. He shook his head, "How dare you come after   
you made me feel like a FOOL!" Alklomwen flinched and frowned; Haldir paced   
around irritably. A single tear escaped from Alklomwen as sorrow filled her.  
"I didn't mean any harm, Haldir," she said, her voice choked up  
from surpressed tears. He stared coldly at her. "Please, Haldir, forgive me."  
The male elf snorted and pivoted on his heel, leaving behind a   
distressed Alklomwen and a dying rose. He needed to think. Should he forgive  
her? COULD he forgive her? He had to. Haldir paced around a bit before deciding  
to go find Alklomwen. She wasn't in the same place when he returned. He figured   
she was inside.  
The music was a relief to him and he scanned the crowds for a familiar  
face; he found her by Elrohir. He approached slowly from behind and wrapped an   
arm around her waist. Alklomwen jumped and looked over her shoulder. When  
she saw who it was, she relaxed and smiled. He motioned towards the dance floor  
and she followed eagerly. They danced together for a while, holding eachother   
close and whispering. Haldir licked her ear every now and then, sending shivers   
down Alklomwen's spine, and in return, she would nibble his neck.   
The two elves were enjoying the time together when Elrohir interupted.  
"Alklomwen, you need to come with me," he said. his voice sounded as  
if he had been crying. Haldir looked at Alklomwen and back at Elrohir. She nodded and   
followed. He took her to Lord Elrond's study and led her inside.There, waiting   
patiently, were Lord Elrond, Elladan and two elves I did not recognize. One  
was tall, with silver hair and green eyes; the other was slightly shorter  
with thick golden hair and blue eyes. Both were clad in royal purple garments  
and bore chains with silver shell pendents on them. Elrond spoke first.  
"Alklomwen, I'm sorry for having to pull you away from the celebration,  
but I am afraid to say that you must leave soon." she looked at him in astonishment  
and shook her head.  
"Who are they?" she asked, starring at the intruding pair.  
"Alklomwen," sighed Elrond, "This is your father, Lothilion, and brother,  
Dínyávion. They are here to take you..................home."  
  
*OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wierd. Sorry for the weirdness..............I'm known for it.  
Anyway, you know how the drill. Thanx for the wonderful reviews and I promise to add  
a few unseen twists to the story and make it interesting. K? Thanx again and I hope you  
enjoy it so far! =P 


	6. Sister, Forgive Me!

*Chapter 7 everybody! Enjoy!  
  
Sister, Forgive me!  
  
Dínyávion stared at Alklomwen and seemed to search her with his deep blue   
eyes. Then, he smiled and opened his arms to her. She stared at her brother for a   
moment, then shook her head.  
"Where have you been all this time?" she asked. Lothilion stepped  
towards his frightened daughter and raised a hand in peace.   
"The city has been under attack and our forces could not keep the  
intruders out. It was no place for a princess like you." His words hit Alklomwen  
like a pail of cold water. Her? A princess? But........how? She was just a normal   
elf maiden; enough said. As Alklomwen listened, her father and brother told her   
the story of her coming to Rivendell.  
"What happened to mother?" she asked finally. Dínyávion bowed his head  
and Lothilion sighed.   
"Your mother......." he began, unsure of what to say," She.........was murdered....  
....by a dark elf." Alklomwen sucked her breath in so quickly, it nearly made her dizzy.  
She resteadied herself and asked,  
"Who was it?" Lothilion's expression grew grave and Dínyávion flinched.  
"His name is Nilwethion." At the sound of the name, her brother hissed and   
recoiled as if he were being burned. The name sent shivers down Alklomwen's spine  
and seemed to leave the room cold.   
Alklomwen touched her brother's shoulder to comfort him. He covered her hand with   
his own and squeezed it. He looked up at his sister and beheld her beauty. He could not  
get over the fact that she looked so much like their mother, Nariel. Her innocence  
was the same and her gentle voice was a key inheritance. After a moment of silence, it   
was Alklomwen who broke it.  
"When are we leaving?" she asked, her voice like silk. Lothilion looked into  
his daughter's eyes.  
"In a day or two. Our horses need to rest." Alklomwen nodded and stood up.  
"May I return to the party, father?" Lothilion nodded and began conversing  
with Elrond. As Alklomwen began to leave, Dínyávion followed her. As they entered   
the hall, he clasped his sister's waist in his hands and turned her around. She   
looked at him strangly and wriggled around slightly. He pulled her close and   
rubbed his cheek against hers, taking in her scent as well.  
"Brother.......?" questioned Alklomwen as he backed her against the wall.   
His hand tilted her head back and warm lips teased at her throat. Alklomwen sighed   
and searched his chest with delicate fingers. Dínyávion dragged his teeth over his   
sister's collar bone and licked her ear affectionatly. With a sidden jerk, Alklomwen  
came to her senses and shoved her brother away.   
"No Dínyávion. We cannot do this. I love someone else." Dínyávion stared at   
his sister and moved closer to her again.  
"No..........!" She growled out as he pinned her. He kissed her and caressed   
her hips with his hands. With all the strength she could muster, Alklomwen shoved her brother  
backwards and slapped him. His head snapped to one side and, for a second, he didn't  
move. Then, Dínyávion turned to look at his sister, a look of suprize on his face. Alklomwen  
looked very upset as she stared back into his glazed eyes.  
"Sister, forgive me." he said softly as she moved off into the great hall  
again.   
"Forgive me!" he yelled as she disappeared. The moment she was back amidst  
the music and laughter, Alklomwen began her search for Haldir. She found him talking   
with Legolas and sipping a glace of wine. Legolas saw her first, but remained quiet  
as she approached from behind. Alklomwen took Haldir's glace from him and ran her  
fingernails down the back of his neck. He shivered and turned around, wrapping   
his arms around her waist and smiling.   
"Amin mela Lle, Lothamin," he said and Alklomwen looked at him in suprize.  
"How do you know about that?" She asked, calmly. "Only Elrohir calls me by  
that name."  
"He told me how much you enjoyed being called Lothamin," replied Haldir sweetly.  
Alklomwen smiled slightly, then frowned. She still had to tell him about her father.  
Haldir stared at her with great concern.   
"Lothamin? What is it?"  
"Haldir, I need to talk to you." He stared at her and then quickly excused  
them from Legolas' pressence. Alklomwen led Haldir to a special place in the garden. She   
sat down on a quartz boulder and he joined her. He kissed her neck softly and wrapped   
his fingers in her hair. Alklomwen began her explaination and she felt Haldir tense  
when she told him about her father coming for her. When she was done, he layed her   
on the grass and lay down next to her. He gathered her close to him and kissed her   
forehead.   
"I will not let them take you away from you. I love you Alklomwen." He kissed  
her feverishly and cuddled her close to him. "I will never let you go."  
  
*AWE!!! Sorry this chapter took so long. And sorry it's so short. I've had some   
writing trouble these past few weeks. Anyways, pleaz R&R! And recomment this story   
to anyone you know who enjoys Haldir romances. Thanx! 


	7. Battles never Won, Loves never Lost

WOW! Thanx for the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Here ya go!  
  
Battles never Won, Loves never Lost  
  
********Alklomwen openned her eyes and looked around her. She didn't recognized the  
area she was in. The ground was bare and ash dusted it heavily. A few scraggly trees  
grew here and there, their branches bare. The sun was not visible, but the sky glowed  
a deep blood red. Smoke arose from holes in the ground and the air was thick and humid.  
She suddenly realized there were two figures lying in the dirt less than fifteen feet away.  
Alklomwen approached them and as she got closer, she stopped and her heart began to  
pound. There in front of her were Haldir and her father, both were pale and blood soaked.  
Alklomwen hurried closer and began to shake them, calling out their names.  
"Haldir! Haldir! Atar! Atar!" There wasn't an answer from either. Alklomwen  
felt warm tears streaking down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands.  
Sorrow consumed her as she cried her agony to the world. She took Haldir in her arms  
and held him. He was cold and his golden hair had lost it's glow. His limp body was   
heavy and took a lot of effort to lift. Alklomwen stroked his cheek with her hand   
as her tears fell onto his ragged tunic.   
She suddenly had a feeling that she was being watched at looked around. A   
snort told her she was right and she spun around to find Dínyávion and another   
unrecogizable elf, both mounted on horses. They were both starring directly at her   
and the strange elf smiled wickedly. He said something to her brother in a strange  
form of Elvish and Dínyávion answered. Alklomwen then realized it was Moriquenda and  
she began to back up. The strange elf moved closer and showed himself. His hair was  
silky black and his eyes were a pale blue. His tunic was black with a silver hawk   
portrayed on it. It was Nilwethion. Alklomwen felt herself stop and she couldn't   
move. She tried to get away, but some unseen force held her in place. Nilwethion  
had dismounted from his horse and was less than five feet from her. In a last desperate  
attemp, Alklomwen screamed.*********  
  
She awoke in a cold sweat and shaking. Soft moonlight fell over her and she  
glanced around her. She was in a room, decorated in white marble and blue traperys  
on the walls. The moon's rays fell through shear curtains, covering the balcony   
openning. All around, the room was completely quiet and serine. The sheets of the  
bed ruffled alittle and someone's hand slid over her waist to her belly. Alklomwen  
turned to see a very content looking Haldir smiling back at her. The sheets were   
pulled down to his hips, making his legging visible and keeping his chest bear. Haldir  
leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on Alklomwen's cheek. His lips were warm and   
gentle; his breath was soothing. Alklomwen settled down and slid back under the covers.   
Haldir immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled closely. Alklomwen  
rubbed his arms and Haldir made a small purring sound.  
"Amin mela Lle," he said, licking her neck and nudging her hair away. The   
smell of flowers and and forest reached Alklomwen's nose.   
"Haldir?" asked Alklomwen, answered by a small nudge from Haldir. "I just  
had the strangest dream." Haldir appeared, his hair tickling Alklomwen's side. He   
looked slightly concerned, but didn't question. He loosened his grip on her waist  
and leaned over her, holding himself up with his arms and his face inches from hers.  
"I do not want to be separated from you, Haldir," she said softly, as Haldir  
pressed his lips against hers. Then, he gazed at her with loving eyes and spoke.  
"They cannot take you from me, Lothamin. I will fight for you if I must, for  
my love is true and flows like a river, drowning out you pains and worries." Alklomwen  
smiled at the elf's bravery.  
"You will be my champion?" she asked, sighing. Haldir kissed her neck and looked  
deep into her eyes.  
"Yes, Lothamin. I will fight for you, even to the death." At those words, the two  
elves settled down and lay together, content and untroubled.  
  
********Sorry for the delay! School and boys and all!!! I hope you liked that chapter. Haldir  
was patient and he got what he wanted, didn't he? ok pplz, pleaz R&R!!!! Thanx!!! 


	8. Vows that bind Me

Sorry it took so long!! But I'll write and update more often now!!!! I will never abandon my stories!!!!  
  
Vows that bind Me  
  
The dream Alklomwen had had the night before was beginning to worry her. Was it a warning or   
  
just the uneasiness about her brother? Was he lying to her and her father? The questions circulated through   
  
her mind all day. She hadn't made a single bull's eye in the archery yard and had second thoughts about   
  
going to the meadow to practice sword fighting. Haldir had been called away to talk to Lord Elrond and   
  
hadn't come back yet. She wondered what was so important.  
  
At that moment, a messenger trotted up to her.  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes to see you, m'lady." She nodded quickly and headed towards the meeting room.  
  
Inside, she found Elrond, Elrohir, Dínyávion, Lothilion and a very upset looking Haldir.   
  
"What do you wish to see me about, my lord?" asked Alklomwen softly, smiling at Haldir in the   
  
process. Elrohir cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"We are to leave now, my daughter," said Lothilion calmly. Haldir's face grimaced and his cheeks   
  
turned red. Alklomwen's eyes widened alittle and she looked frightenedly at Lord Elrond.  
  
"No.......please my lord..." She managed to say and suddenly felt faint. She felt Haldir next to her and   
  
pulled him closer.  
  
"I am sorry, my daughter, but we must go or we will be discovered by Nilwethion." Haldir stood   
  
up, glared at the two elves and growled.  
  
"You can not take her from me.......I will not let you!!!" Haldir stood up, facing the onlookers. He  
  
was ready to protect the one he loved. Lothilion glared at the young elf in front of him.   
  
"You do not tell me what I can and cannot do, young captain. Who do you think you are?" Haldir   
  
raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I am the one who loves your daughter with all my heart and soul. I am the one who protects her,  
  
cares for her and is there for her. She's going to someday be my mate and I will keep her happy all of her life."  
  
Dínyávion took a step forward, challenging Haldir.  
  
"And do you really think we would let her stay here with you?" Haldir blinked. He was at a loss   
  
for words and feared that if he didn't say something, they would take her.  
  
"Please, father. It's too soon. Let me stay for a little while longer." Alklomwen's voice pierced the  
  
silence like an arrow. Lothilion looked down into his daughter's eyes. She was truely in love!  
  
"Very well. You have 2 hours, but do not become attatched to this Marchwarden. You are royalty and  
  
I will not tolerate you marrying an elf of lower stature." With that said, both Lothilion and Dínyávion left the   
  
room quickly, leaving behind a very joyful couple.   
  
Haldir led Alklomwen to a secluded area out in the garden and faced her, his fingers entwined with hers.   
  
His silvery-gray tunic rustled slightly in the breeze and his hair blew across his face.  
  
"Alklomwen..." he whispered, stepping closer. "Please...promise me you will always love me and  
  
never forget what we shared." His hand carressed her cheek and Alklomwen breathed in his scent.  
  
"I will remember because I refuse to marry anyone but you." Haldir smiled at her. So loyal....so lovely...  
  
and so precious.  
  
"Do what you will, but do not defy your father's wishes," he said, sighing softly. Alklomwen wanted  
  
to cry. She wanted to bury her face in Haldir's strong chest and breathe in his warm scent.  
  
"I do not want to waste any more of our last hours together," She whispered. Haldir raised one hand and   
  
tilted Alklomwen's head back so that she looked into his eyes. She had never seen a male elf cry before, but now   
  
she had. Haldir's eyes were glassy and brimming with tears. His breathing became ragged as he attepted to keep his   
  
composure. Very slowly, he leaned forward and placed his lips against Alklomwen's, then placing them once more on  
  
her forehead. They embraced and Haldir bit his lip to silence the whimpers and howls that dared attempt to escape his mouth.   
  
He looked up at the star strewn sky and took a deep breath.  
  
"Let thy will be done..." he whispered to the Valar and broke off into tears.  
  
Okay, this was extremely hard to do because I had to refrain from saying "I" and "me" (I wanted to write in Alklomwen's P.O.V.) and  
  
combining words. Please let me know if I've made any mistakes. Thanx and R & R!! 


End file.
